save me!
by kaali black
Summary: bienvenue dans l'univers de la série Teen Wolf, cela se passe juste après que Stiles soit sauvé du kitsune maléfique, Stiles s'en veut énormément de la mort de Alison et Aiden, il décide donc de ne pas en parler à ses amis et se réfugie petit à petit dans la mutilation, la drogue et l'alcool... Mais jusque ou va t'il aller dans sa dépression?
1. le commencement

**Bonjour, cette histoire va parler de sujets assez violents et choquants. Je conseille au personne souffrante de ses problèmes de lire cette histoire, elle peut vous aider. Personnellement ca ma beaucoup aidé. Sinon bonne lecture.**

Ça fait maintenant 1 mois que Stiles à été sauvé du kitsune maléfique, ses amis et lui sont encore en deuil pour la mort d'Alison et Aiden mais malheureusement le jeune Stilinski est sans aucun doute le plus affecté part leur mort, chaque jours de se derniers mois, il s'en veux d'être le plus faible, il aurait aimé être fort pour que le kitsune ne le choisisse pas. Scott et Lydia eux aussi sont affecté par leur mots mais ils décident de passer à autre chose sans savoir que Stiles est au bord d'un gouffre qui risque de l'aspirer.

 **Pdv extérieur :**

On est lundi matin, quand le réveil de Stiles sonne indiquant qu'il est 6h30 du matin, Stiles mets du temps à ouvrir les yeux car cette nuit il n'a pas beaucoup dormi, il a encore fait des cauchemars et des crise de panique après ses cauchemars mais avec un peu de courage, il réussit à se hisser en dehors de sont lit et se mets sur ses pied avant de commencer sa routine matinal.

 **Pdv Stiles :**

Je commence à peine à dormir profondément, oubliant ses horribles cauchemars et ses crises de panique que je venais de faire quand tout à coup j'entend résonner dans ma tête un horrible bipement, je mets plusieurs minutes à comprendre qu'il s'agit de mon putain de réveil de merde qui sonne pour me dire qu'il est 6h30, et donc je dois me lever pour recommencer une journée faisant semblant d'aller bien alors que j'ai qu'une envie. De mourir!

Mais bon je me reprend vite et avec le peu de courage qu'il me reste, j'éteint le réveil et me hisse sur mes pieds. Une fois debout je me rend vite compte que si je veux tenir la journée il va me falloir du café! Beaucoup de café! Donc je me dirige vers la porte de ma chambre, passant devant le miroir accroché sur l'un des murs je constate que j'ai l'air d'un zombie, j'ai le teint pale, les lèvres sèche, les cheveux en bataille et d'énorme poche violacer trône sous mes yeux, digne d'un panda.

Je chasse assez vite cette image de ma tête, sort de ma chambre et descend prendre du café, je descend tranquillement quand je remarque que mon père n'est pas la, je regarde de plus prêt et remarque un petit pense bête collé sur la cafetière, je m'approche et lit dessus (désolé fiston il y a plus de café j'irais en acheter se soir en attendant j'ai été appeler au poste très tôt donc passé une bonne journée XXX). Et c'est à se moment la que je comprend que je vais passé une journée de merde, j'hésite actuellement à me rentre au poste comme ça avec ma batte de base-ball pour défoncer mon génie de père, mais en y réfléchissant à deux fois c'est peut être pas très diplomatique du coup à la place je vais débrancher de câble de la télé et comme ca il pourra plus regarder le foot.

Du coup tant pis je remonte dans ma chambre sans manger et me prépare très vite pour aller en cour.

Me voilà de nouveau au lycée, je gare ma jeep et commence à marcher vers l'entrée, je suis littéralement dans mes pensé à tel point que je ne remarque même pas que scott s'approche en courant et me plaque au sol. Je mets plusieurs secondes à réagir et comprend vite que j'ai faillit me faire écraser par une voiture car je m'étais arrêté net au milieu du parking, je remarque bien que scott essaye de me parler mais je suis trop sonné pour lui répondre, mais il me remets sur pied et je commence à aller mieux.

 **Pdv Scott :**

Ce matin je suis plein d'énergie et enthousiaste de revoir mes amis, je marche tranquillement vers le lycée quand je vois Stiles avec une mine de zombie marcher les yeux dans le vide au milieu du parking, quand tout à coup il s'arrête et reste planté la sans bouger, c'est comme si il rêve. Je vais pour crier son prénom quand je vois une voiture qui ne l'a pas vue foncer sur lui, je mets une seconde à réagir et fonce sur Stiles pour le pousser de la trajectoire de la voiture, je le plaque donc au sol et voyant qu'il est absent j'essaye de le faire revenir à lui.

 **Scott :** Hey Stiles répond moi! Stiles!

 **Stiles :** Ouais Ouais ca va. Je...

 **Scott :** Stiles t'a faillit te faire tuer là!

 **Stiles:** Oui j'avais remarqué, j'étais dans la lune j'ai pas fais attention ou j'allais.

 **Scott :** Ta vue ta tête, tes sur que ca va ?

 **Stiles:** Ouais Ouais t'inquiète pas mon pote. J'ai pas beaucoup dormi c'est tout, j'ai voulu me regarder tout les Harry Potter en une fois.

 **scott :** Ha ok je vois. Tu me rassure. Aller vien Lydia, Kira et Malia vont nous attendre.

 **Stiles :** Ouais ta raison.

Je vois bien que Stiles ne va pas bien mais je décide quand même de le croire, je vais quand même le surveiller pour vérifier que ce qu'il ma dit est vrai, je m'en voudrais qu'il lui arrive quelque choses.

 **Pdv Stiles :**

Je suis pas sur mais j'ai l'impression que Scott n'a pas très bien gober mon mensonge, j'ai intérêt de faire attention pour ne pas qu'il se doute de quoi que se soit. Et il faut surtout pas qu'il en parle à Lydia, Kira et Malia, sinon je suis fichu, elle vont me questionner toute la journée et jouer les mères poules. Du coup je dois tout faire pour leur prouver que je vais bien, ce qui n'est pas gagné d'avance. Déjà il faut que je fasse mine de rigoler fasse à l'incident de ce matin.

La journée à été horrible, littéralement, des la première heur de la mâtiné on nous a rendu un examen de maths et figurez vous, j'ai eu 6, attention pas 6/10 mais 6/20. Et c'est pas tout, hier soir j'ai complètement oublié de faire mon contre rendu de biologie qui veut dire que j'ai eu un avertissement, mon père va littéralement me défoncer. Le point positif c'est que je me suis plutôt pas mal débrouillé pour cacher ma dépression actuel, enfin sauf ce midi, je n'ai rien mangé, j'ai rejoint Scott, Lydia et Kira à la table mais je ne me suis même pas payé à manger, je suis resté planté la devant eux à regarder dans le vide sans rien faire. Mais bon bref.

Mon dernier cour de la journée vient de se finir je décide donc de partir le plus vite possible pour rentrer chez moi car je n'en peut vraiment plus, je me sens pas bien je me sens vide de sens et j'ai besoin de me sentir vivant mais je ne sais pas comment y parvenir.

 **Pdv Lydia :**

Je trouve que Stiles est très étrange en ce moment, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien et je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais quand je suis proche de lui je ressent la même chose que je ressent quand des personne vont mourir. Ça m'inquiète énormément de plus ce midi il n'a rien manger et l'incident de ce matin, il nous cache quelque chose c'est sur, peut être que son père ne va pas bien ou que un membre de sa famille est très malade ou mort, enfin j'en sais rien mais je décide d'en parler au autre. Mais avant je vais d'abord en discuter avec Scott après tout c'est son meilleur ami, au moment ou je décide d'aller parler à Scott, je vois Stiles sortir du lycée pressé, je ne comprend pas mais cela ne m'inquiète pas plus donc je me mets à la recherche de Scott.

Une fois avoir trouvé Scott, je l'emmène dehors pour lui parler.

 **Lydia :** Scott es que je peux te parler de quelque chose s'il te plait ?

 **Scott :** Oui bien sur Lydia, pourquoi ca va pas ?

 **Lydia :** Oui ne t'inquiète pas c'est pas de moi que je veux parler, c'est de Stiles. Je le trouve franchement bizar en ce moment, ce matin et ce midi je comprend pas ce qu'il a mais je m'inquiète vraiment beaucoup Scott.

 **Scott :** Oui j'ai remarqué aussi et j'ai pensé à quelque chose, de toute évidence nous ne savons absolument pas ce qui cloche donc on va le surveiller. Mais il ne faut pas en parler à Kira et Malia pour listant. Je sens que quelque chose ne va vraiment pas mais il est si étrange que je ne comprend pas.

 **Lydia :** Le but n'est pas de te faire angoisser mais quand je me tiens prêt de lui je ressent des choses.

 **Scott :** Quel genre de choses Lydia!?

 **Lydia :** Les même chose que je ressens avec les personne qui vont mourir, mais c'est pas pareil ce n'est pas le kitsune ni une maladie qui affecterait sa santé, je dois t'avouer que je suis perdu.

 **Scott :** Oh mon dieu, je sais pas quoi dire. J'ai une idée, je vais passé chez moi et après je vais lui rentre visite et je passerais la nuit avec lui pour essayer de comprendre.

 **Lydia :** Oui c'est une bonne idée, tiens moi au courant.

 **Scott :** Oui t'en fait pas je serais avec lui j'te le promet.

 **Lydia :** Merci Scott.

 **Scott :** C'est comme un frère pour moi je m'en remettrais pas si il lui arrive quelque chose.

 **Lydia :** Oui je sais.

 **Pdv Stiles :**

Une fois dans ma jeep je démarre et rentre chez moi rapidement. Une fois dans mon salon je remarque une bouteille de whisky vide sur la table de la cuisine, je m'approche doucement et vois mon père complément saoul devant les photos de ma mère décédé. Cette image tourne en boucle dans ma tête pendant plusieurs minutes avant que je puisse avoir le courage de bouger, je suis effondré mon père n'avais pas touché à l'alcool depuis plusieurs année et voilà que ca y ca recommence. Je ne supporterais pas que mon père re tombe dans l'alcoolisme mais malheureusement c trop tard. Sous le choc je le laisse en plan commence à pleurer toute les larmes de mon corp et monde en courant dans ma chambre, je remarque de la fenêtre est ouverte comme d'habitude car mes amis loup garou ne savent pas prendre la porte d'entrée. Je décide de dire à voix haute.

Stiles: j'ai passé une très très mauvaise journée et je suis crever, donc je recommande au possible loup garou dans cette pièce de s'en aller très vite car je suis pas d'humeur! Vraiment pas, donc à moins d'avoir envie que je vous tabasse avec une énorme branche de sorbier enroulé dans du Guy et imbibé d'aconite tue loup allez vous en!

Ne remarquant aucune réponse je commence à de nouveau pleurer et part dans la salle de bain dans l'ambition de prendre une douche, mais au moment d'ouvrir le tiroir je tombe nez à nez avec une ville boire de lame de rasoir toute neuve à mon père, au début l'idée me semble stupide et irrationnel, j'avais déjà envisagé cette solution après la mort de ma mère, mais je la trouvait trop barbare et douloureuse, mais je suis bout de solution et ca semble convenir à la situation, je prend donc la boîte, sort une lame et la range. J'enlève mon tee shirt prend la lame et...

 **Fin du chapitre, j'espère que ça vous aura plus, Dsl pour les fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxe mais j'ai fais de mon mieux. J'essaierai de poster le chapitre ceux se soir ou demain pour que l'action arrive car Dsl dans le chapitre il y avait pas beaucoup d'action Dsl. Aller kiss**


	2. mauvaise journée

**Bonjour à tous, nous voilà dans le chapitre 2 de sauve-moi! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je tiens à m'excuser des fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxe qu'il peut y avoir. Attention dans ce chapitre il y aura des scènes choquante comme la mutilation, le suicide ou des paroles violentes et vulgaires très détaillés pour certaines.**

Pose la lame de rasoir sur mon bras gauche. J'hésite quelques minutes et pour essayer de me dissuader je la repose sur le rebord de lévrier et vérifie que la porte de la salle de bain soit bien fermé à clef. Mais même en faisant ca je décide quand même de prendre cette fichu lame et la repose sur mon bras, plus précisément sur mon poignet. Je prend un grande inspiration, enfonce la lame profondément et tire un trait lent en appuyant de plus en plus fort, je vois la chair s'ouvrir et les tissus ouvert s'imprégner de sang, ce qui me fait comme un bracelet, la douleur est horrible et insoutenable mais si libératrice, c'est la seul douleur que je suis en mesure de contrôler, c'est moi qui décide ce que je ressens à tel point que une fois fini je ne me rends plus compte que je pleure encore. Je regarde mon bras et vois un quantité de sang énorme couler. Je n'aime pas la vue du sang mais cette fois ci cela ne me dérange pas. Je respire de nouveau et me rend compte l'ampleur de la situation, je panique, range la lame et rince mon poignet. Au moment où je remets mon tee shirt je trébuche et m'ouvre un peu la pommettes, je sais pas trop ce qui se passe mais je vois la porte s'ouvrir avec une force sur humaine.

 **Pdv Scott :**

Sur les avertissements de Lydia, je passe très vite chez moi prendre quelques affaires et file à vitesse sur humaine chez Stiles. Je passe par la fenêtre pour pas que son père ne se pose de question et me cache dans le placard pour lui faire peur quand il rentrera.

Je l'entend monter, mais je sens de la tristesse et de la colère, je ne comprend pas mais je me cache dans le placard quand même, il arrive dans sa chambre en pleurant et en remarquant la fenêtre encore ouverte, lance une menace comique. La situation me déchire le coeur, le sentir à bout sans le voir, mais j'avais quand même envie de rigoler de sa menace.

Je décide d'attendre et de voir, je l'entend partir s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, j'attend quelques minutes pour m'assurer qu'il ne revienne pas et j'en profite pour sortir du placard, une fois dehors je sens une odeur de sang, je ne comprend pas d'où ça viens mais je sens du stresse et de la peur et d'un coup j'entend un grand boum venant de la salle de bain, et l'odeur du sang augmente. Je panique et défonce la porte de la salle de bain.

J'entre et vois du sang plein le lavabo et Stiles allongé par terre inconscient la pommettes en sang, je m'approche de lui et vérifie qu'il n'ait pas de commotion cérébrale ou le crâne fracturée, c'est bon il a juste la pommettes abîmée, je le porte comme une princesse et le sort de la salle de bain pour le posser sur son lit.

 **Pdv extérieur :**

Scott regarde une nouvelle fois son ami pour vérifier son état, et sentant qu'il risque de souffrir, lui prend une partie de sa souffrance. Après il se lève et retourne dans la salle de bain pour trouver de quoi le soigner, il commence à ouvrir les tiroirs et fouiller chaque boîte pour trouver des compresses et des pansements, la lame de Stiles est rangé dans le même tiroir que se dont Scott à besoin.

Il ouvre le tiroir en question est prend l'une des boîtes, il l'ouvre et voit pleins de trucs de premiers soins. Il prend ce qu'il faut, range la boîte et soigne Stiles. Une fois Stiles soigné, il range la salle de bain et nettoie le sang, il est 18h30 quand il fini de nettoyer et au même moment Stiles reprend doucement conscience.

 **Pdv Scott :**

Je fini de nettoyer quand j'entend Stiles reprendre conscience, je regarde mon téléphone, il est 18h30. Je pars m'asseoir à côté de lui et vérifie qu'il aille bien, un énorme bleu c'est formé autour de la plaie et les bords de son oeil vire encore au violet. Je repense à toute la journée, le comportement de Stiles, la discussion avec Lydia, et ce qu'il vient de se passer juste sous mon nez. J'attend qu'il soit en mesure de m'entendre et :

 **Scott :** He Stiles... Stiles... réveille toi.

 **Stiles :** Huummm...

 **Scott :** Tu sais où tu es ?

 **Stiles :** Humm...

 **Scott :** Tu sais ce qui c'est passé ?

 **Stiles :** Ouuaaiss...

 **Scott :** Tu t'es cogné la tête sur le lavabo en glissant.

 **Stiles :** C'est tout moi.

 **Scott :** Tu te sens bien ?

 **Stiles :** Ouais Ouais t'inquiète pas... Je vais bien.

 **Scott :** Mouais. Ta quand même failli mourir 2 fois aujourd'hui.

 **Stiles :** Le karma!

 **Scott :** Ouais je karma, comme tu dis. Sinon sur quoi tu as glissé tout à l'heure ?

 **Stiles :** De l'eau je pense.

 **Scott :** Tu pense ?

 **Stiles :** Nan! Nan je pense pas c'est sur!

 **Scott :** J'ai pas trouvé d'eau quand j'ai nettoyer la salle de bain ?

 **Stiles :** Elle a du sécher...

 **Scott :** Qu'es qui ta mis dans cette état ?

 **Stiles :** Descend dans la cuisine tu verras...

 **Scott :** J' peux le sentir d'ici. Je suis désolé.

 **Stiles :** C'est pas ta fautes. Je préfère changer de sujet si ca te dérange pas.

Scott : Ouais t'en fais pas.

 **Stiles :** Je vais allé me coucher si ça te dérange pas.

 **Scott:** Heu.. ok.

Je ne sais pas réellement pourquoi mais je doute de ce qu'il vient de me dire, son poul c'est emballé plusieurs fois mais je préfère rien dire et voir ce qui va se passer. Le faite que son père ai recommencé à boire n'aide en rien les choses, nous devons veiller sur lui, j'en parlerais dès demain aux autres.

 **Pdv Stiles :**

Qu'es que j'ai mal à la tête et mon poignet me brûle atrocement, je commence doucement à me réveiller et à remette les éléments à leur place quand Scott m'appelle pour me sortir de ma rêverie.

Il m'a posé tout un tas de questions et je suis à peut près sur que mon poul c'est emballé plusieurs fois. Le point positif c'est qu'il n'a pas eu l'air de s'en apercevoir, je dois absolument faire en sorte qu'il ne voit pas mon bras, si il le voit ne suis fichu. Ils ne doivent pas savoir, lui et tout les autres. Je pense que j'ai besoin de dormir pour réfléchir à la situation et être en mesure de réagir convenablement.

 **Bon bah nous voilà à la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère que ca vous as plus. Ce chapitre est plutôt cour mais ne vous inquiétez pas les prochains seront épiques. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ou un like.**


End file.
